fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odysseus Silver
Odysseus Silver is a skilled archhunter who used to be a Hunter Sentinel. Odysseus Silver grew up in a hunter family and climbed the hunter ranks with never before seen speed. He became a full-fledged hunter at the young age of six and became an archhunter just ten years later, which had never been done before. Not surprisingly, this made him very famous and many hunters flocked to him in the hopes of being trained by Odysseus. Odysseus turned each and every one of them down until one day he found a young vampire by the name of Cora sitting in a forest. He took her in and trained her to become a full-fledged huntress. Appearance Personality Odysseus is a very interesting and quirky individual. Odysseus is described as an interesting person not just because of his fame and accomplishments, but personality too. He is the type of person who refuses to take life and others seriously. He does what he wants, when he wants, how he wants, and where he wants and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks. If people try to tell him what they think of his actions Odysseus will simply ignore them and change the subject. He may even go so far as mock them by playing around and twisting their words around while they are being serious. This attitude can make him seem blunt, tactless, lazy, delusional, as well as carefree and nonchalant to a fault among those who don't know him personally. This can make it a very difficult and frustrating ordeal to handle and talk to Odysseus if one doesn't know what they are doing. To such people the only good part of him they see is that he isn't too arrogant. Truthfully, this is probably because he could not care less about power. This impression is a false and Odysseus is actually a very tender and charismatic person and pointing it out is quick way to make him act shy. He may not always show how tender and charismatic he is, but he is always thinking about others. He seems to always be there when people need him and disappears when most would stay to get paid. His daughter Cora has gone so far as to say he can be very selfless to the point that he has no problem with throwing his life away for someone else. This side of Odysseus is easiest to see by watching his interactions with Cora. When he is with her is always trying to make her smile and while he may be strict sometimes there is always a hint of tenderness under the strictness. Odysseus may be carefree and tender, but there are certain things that are sure to set him off. He has zero tolerance for people talking about his past especially if the topic has to do with his old pack members. Odysseus can be a very fun person to be around all he asks is to avoid the topic of his past. Bringing it up even once is enough to make Odysseus angry enough to get violent. The only thing he tolerates less than talking about his past is threats directed Cora or any of his friends. If he ever hears a threat to any of these people he will never forget and will hunt the person down like a Revenant. Relationships History Odysseus was born on an unknown date more than four hundred years ago to Laërtes and Anticlea. Both Laërtes and Anticlea were a part of a large pack of true werewolves by the name of the Silver Pack. Laërtes and Anticlea were the pack's leaders and as their son Odysseus inherited the pack's name as his surname, Silver, just like his older brother. Odysseus was born during a time when his pack was in the midst of a heated war with the only other pack in the area. So even though he was the second son, he had just as much responsibility as his older son and was forced to learn how to fight. Not just how to fight as a werewolf, but as a hunter as well. This is because in addition to being a pack of wolves the Silver Pack were filled with werewolves who were hunters. Even at a young age, Odysseus wasn't one to take life seriously and when he wanted to do something he did it. This clashed with his responsibility and the expectations of his pack, which resulted in them thinking of Odysseus as bizarre. Odysseus would often run around and play with other children his age when he was supposed to be training and on top of that he cared very little about rank so he would play with children whose rank was a lot lower than his even though his parents had told him not to on more than one occasion. The only person he showed any respect to was his older brother and so his brother became in charge of Odysseus' training. Odysseus was a quick learner, much quicker than his fellow pack gave him credit for. So, they were naturally when Odysseus because a full-fledged hunter at the young age of six. This child who they have mocked for being a fool had become a hunter in a shorter amount of time than they had. When Odysseus turned ten his parents and brother died unexpectedly. Odysseus was forced to give up most of his duties as a hunter and assume the role as the alpha male of the Silver Pack. The older members hated how they now had to serve this fool and tried to assassinate him on one more than one occasion. However, the kids he played with when he was kid were now unwaveringly loyal to Odysseus and prevented each and every attempt. A year after becoming alpha male Odysseus found himself in his first huge battle with the rival pack. This was when Odysseus first showed how cunning he actually is. He was able to win the battle with few casualties and the battle became known as the Fool's Battle. With every battle that he won, Odysseus slowly gained the respect of more of his pack and also got stronger. When he was only sixteen the Magic Council visited Odysseus and prompted him to the rank of archhunter. A bit later in his rule Odysseus started to become known as a brutal leader who were kill anyone in his way. People in his pack and the rival pack started to fear Odysseus. This fear would eventually be too much for the rival pack. So in fear they did something no one thought they would do. The rival pack formed a peace treaty with the Silver Clan and integrate themselves into the pack that they once despised. Odysseus was only 25 at the time yet he had done something none of his ancestors had done. Unite all the wolves in the north. This led to a hundred years of peace between the werewolves in the North. This allowed the unified pack to grow stronger and larger until they eventually the werewolves in the other areas started to fear them. In order to make sure the Silver Pack's power didn't grow any larger many werewolves in other areas of Earth Land united and slaughtered every single werewolf in the north except Odysseus. Odysseus was now not only an alpha male without a pack, but also one of the few werewolves who was a hunter because the Silver Pack was the only werewolf pack to accept the possibility of werewolves becoming hunters. Their certiantly were others, but they were so far apart that it seemed like Odysseus was the only one. Now without a family and nothing to tie him down to his homeland, Odysseus began to travel Earth Land. During the centuries that followed, many people who have heard of his feats approached Odysseus in the hopes of being trained by him. Odysseus turned everyone down to avoid experiencing the same pain he felt when his pack was slaughtered. In the beginning people also searched him out to ask him to join their Hunter Guild, but this soon stopped when Odysseus decided joined the famed Bloody Rose guild. A couple of centuries later, Odysseus was walking in a forest located in a small country near Avalon. It was the middle of the night and the moon was full. Odysseus had just killed a dark mage when he saw a young vampire sitting by herself. This girl had the same blank, emotionless, and lifeless expression he once had, albeit a lot worse. Underneath her empty expression he could see the silent cry for help. Just like a Dragon taking in a human, Odysseus took pity on the girl and took her in. It didn't take long for Odysseus to learn just how broken the girl's mind was. She seemed to only know about suffering. Hope, happiness, and all these things were foreign concepts to her. For example, whenever Odysseus tried to do something nice she would just look up at him as if she didn't understand. The girl, whose named he later learned was Cora, even thought of herself as an object. If normal methods of treatment didn't work, Odysseus would use unorthodox methods. Odysseus began her treatment with the only thing Cora knew about. Pain. He made the town he was living in his permanent residence and started the treatment. He purposely got her in situations where she would hurt herself. When she did he didn't do anything. He didn't allow Cora to see him. He just let her sit there and experience pain for hours. After three years had passed Cora, finally began to cry and shortly after that, she finally acknowledged her own existence and life with the words "I am in pain." From there it was just building on that acknowledgement. He taught her how to hope, want, feel, and every other concept Nosferatu took from her. Eventually, he brought back into her life the concept of family when Cora began to call him "Dad" when she was 20. Cora still had a long way to go. Although she thought of herself as alive, her mental state was like of infant. Meeting Odysseus had been like being reborn and she was unfamiliar with any of the thoughts or emotions she was feeling even though she was 20. Odysseus raised Cora as if she was his own. He used Cora's immortality to his advantage. As a vampire she was immortal and thus would remain in her prime forever. In this way he didn't have to feel like he was squandering her youth or wasting her time in general. She would have plenty of time to build a life for herself just like any twenty year old would. When she turned 30 her mental age had caught up with her biological age of 20. Her drive to prevent that from happening to someone else led her to ask Odysseus to teach her how to be a huntress. It took 80 years of training before Odysseus sent a letter to the Magic Council to say that she was a ready to become a full-fledged huntress. To congratulate her, Odysseus gave Cora to presents. A hunter weapon and a pin with the Bloody Rose emblem on it. As simple as these gifts may be, Odysseus saw that Cora liked them a lot and they seemed to have a lot of sentimental value to her. Synopsis Equipment *'Grim's Sword:' V3 03 00031.png|Grim's Sword sword form Qrow_Scythe.png|Grim's Sword scythe form Grim's Sword is the name of Odysseus's famous Hunter Weapon. It is a transformable sword that can turn into a scythe that looks a lot like Cora's own. Hunter Skills and Abilities Wolf Pack Wolf Pack is Odysseus Silver's unique Geist Charge and it allows him to create clones of himself. He has shown great mastery over this Geist Charge, capable of easily making one or dozens of clones. Hunter Skills *'Vanish:' Vanish is a high-speed movement Hunter Skill akin to Reduced Earth that allows Odysseus to move from point A to point B with as few steps as possible. When stepping Odysseus focuses his weight to the bottom of his feet and releases the tension in a controlled manner. This allows him to move so quickly that he vanish from sight and appears elsewhere as if he had teleport. Unlike Reduced Earth, this technique focuses on being as unnoticeable as possible in more ways than simply just sight, which allows him to easily sneak up on a target. People who have "witness" this technique in use have described it as vanishing from existence. *'Double Jump:' A common feat performed by hunters, which allows Odysseus to jump in mid-air. Just like flying, Double Jumping increases how mobile Odysseus is in the air and makes it a lot easier to fight while airborne. *'Monster Cleaver:' To use Monster Cleaver he moves the blade of scythe behind his head and tilted at a slight upward angle. He shifts her weight to the heels of her feet so he is leaning into the scythe. By leaning foward and swinging the scythe forward and at a slight downward angle, Odysseus releases all the tension at once in order to swing the scythe at blinding speed and with so much force that it sends a current of wind that is focused enough that it takes on a sharp edge. This sharp gust of wind is very powerful, far stronger and larger than Cora's when she uses the same technique. It is strong enough to cleave through pillars and buildings alike with great ease. **'Grim Reaper's Fissure:' This Hunter Skill allows Odysseus to swing the scythe at a downward angle in order to send a large air current that is focused enough to take on a sharp edge. This wind current is a lot more powerful than Monster Cleaver as it is able to split the very earth in order to create a giant chasm in its wake to swallow up any opponents that may have endured the air current. Werewolf Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Abilities:' **'Regeneration and Immortality:' ***'Weaknesses:' *'Shapeshifting:' *'Full Moon Period:' *'Legendary Hunting Proficiency:' **'Unrivaled Scythe Proficiency:' **'Enhanced Swordsmanship:' Quotes *"Life is too strange and quirky to be taken seriously." - Odysseus' catchphrase. Trivia *Odysseus was inspired by mentor characters like Kakashi from Naruto, Hiko Seijūrō XIII from Rurouni Kenshin, and many more. Category:Werewolf Category:Male Category:Non-Mage Category:Hunter Category:Archhunter Category:Swordsman Category:Scythe User Category:Bloody Rose